Mauvaise conscience
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: C'est ta main me caressant qui me sort du sommeil. Aussitôt mon regard se pose sur des yeux bleus. J'ai un mouvement de recul, sachant que toi, les tiens sont gris.


**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Mauvaise conscience

**Rated** : M

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Résumé** : C'est ta main me caressant qui me sort du sommeil. Aussitôt mon regard se pose sur des yeux bleus. J'ai un mouvement de recul, sachant que toi, les tiens sont gris.

_Les parties en italiques sont des souvenirs_

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour ^^ Me revoici avec un petit Os qui m'a permis de me vider la tête. Je suis toujours en dépression et cette semaine j'ai vraiment été mal. Cet Os m'est venu tard et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de l'écrire. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous retrouve en bas.

**Note Vivi** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le réveil sonne et je tends le bras pour l'éteindre. Je te sens bouger et je souris, le visage encore enfoui contre mon oreiller. Cette nuit était sublime, comme toutes les autres depuis notre emménagement dans cet appartement dans le nouveau quartier sorcier de Londres. N'importe qui verrait une zone industrielle, enfin n'importe quel moldu. Mais c'est en réalité un nouveau lotissement de maisons et appartements pour les sorciers de haut rang. Et malgré tout, j'en fais partie depuis que j'ai vaincu Tom. Ça ne me plait pas, mais toi tu aimes te sentir supérieur, dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

Je gémis, sentant ta main se poser dans le bas de mes reins. Je ne bouge pas et bientôt sens autre chose se presser contre moi. Je sais très bien que tu es vraiment du matin et moi, je t'aime tout court, alors je te laisse jouer avec mon corps.

C'est rapide, mais je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai craché mon plaisir avant toi, sans même avoir à me toucher. Je te sens sortir du lit et tourne la tête pour te voir. Mais tu es déjà dans la salle de bains, alors je me place sur le dos et m'étire. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui va être une longue journée. J'entends l'eau couler et sachant que tu préfères te laver seul, je reste au lit. Les souvenirs inondent ma tête : toi, moi, mes amis, la guerre. Je sais que je ne devrais plus penser à cette dernière, les années étant passées. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à la bataille finale, à la quête des horcruxes avec Ron et Hermione. J'ai une pensée tendre pour Ginny. Cela fait cinq ans que nous nous sommes séparés, qu'elle m'a broyé le cœur. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je serais avec toi si elle ne m'avait pas quitté. Parce que, sans elle, je ne serais pas allé dans l'allée des embrumes pour tenter d'oublier mon chagrin et je ne serais pas tombé sur toi, littéralement, ivre que j'étais.

J'entends plus que je ne vois la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir et tu passes nu devant moi. Je te regarde et contemple ta beauté.

Tu as initié le premier geste envers moi… ou plutôt, tu as littéralement tenté de profiter de moi un soir. Je ne t'en veux pas, j'avais bu une potion pour se faire. Certes, tu n'étais pas la personne à qui elle était destinée, mais cela n'est pas grave. Nous nous sommes trouvés.

Quand tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais prêt à me violer, tu t'es enfui me laissant là, le pantalon baissé. Une lettre de toi le lendemain t'excusant de ce comportement, et par la même occasion mettant en cause tes sentiments refoulés depuis tant d'années pour moi, m'ont fait venir au manoir.

Je t'ai trouvé endormi dans ton salon et je t'ai regardé dormir. Bizarrement, te regarder cette nuit-là a éveillé quelque chose en moi, quelque chose de chaud, de velouté, d'électrique.

Je t'ai embrassé pour te réveiller et tu as répondu. Et maintenant nous sommes là, chez nous. Je ne me souviens même plus comment on en est arrivés là. Mais ça rend la chose plus merveilleuse.

Te voir habillé, devant le lit, réveille en moi le besoin de te toucher mais tu souris et quittes la chambre. Comment peux-tu être aussi méchant ? Ne voyais-tu pas que j'avais envie de toi ?

Je soupire et me dis que je devrais aller me laver et te rejoindre, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Mon corps est lourd et l'envie n'y est même pas. Je ne comprends pas.

Je me tourne et entraperçois une ombre, juste à côté de moi. La peur s'immisce, car j'ai beau cligner des yeux, elle est toujours là. Je regarde plus attentivement et en aperçois une deuxième juste à côté.

Je suis pétrifié. Et je suis seul. Je n'ose même pas t'appeler, de peur que cette chose m'attaque. Je me souviens avoir laissé ma baguette en bas, après avoir rangé la cuisine. Je me dis que je devrais faire comme si je n'ai rien vu et me replace sur le dos, m'étirant une dernière fois pour sortir. J'amorce mon mouvement, mais je me retrouve incapable de sortir la moindre partie de mon corps du lit.

Je ferme les yeux, tentant de me convaincre que je fais un cauchemar, que je ne suis pas dans cette situation qui me parait surréaliste. Je sens soudain une piqûre au niveau du bras et puis plus rien.

_._

_._

_- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, criai-je._

_- Harry… il n'y a plus rien entre nous, je ne vais quand même pas me forcer à rester avec toi parce que…_

_- Si ! M'exclamai-je en prenant son poignet._

_- Mais bordel, lâche-moi. Je te quitte, je ne t'aime plus, j'en aime un autre. Comprends-le enfin et laisse-moi partir._

_Je te pousse contre la table, enragé que tu penses à me quitter. Je suis tout pour toi, je t'ai tout donné, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu ne peux pas me laisser. Pas après tout ce que l'on a vécu. _

_._

_._

Je me réveille sans savoir pourquoi. Il fait nuit et j'ai le corps endolori. Tu bouges près de moi et je devine la cause de ma douleur. Nous avons sûrement fait l'amour toute la nuit et tu n'y as pas été de main morte. Je soupire et tends le bras pour boire un peu d'eau. Mais la douleur dans mes muscles me fait stopper mon geste et je ramène mon bras contre moi, tentant de me rendormir. Je me demande en fin de compte si je ne commence pas à être malade, sentant que mon corps est couvert de sueur et que ma tête est lourde. Je ferme les yeux et murmure un je t'aime avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

.

_- Je l'aime Ron, je n'y peux rien._

_- L'amour ne se commande pas mon pote, tu l'oublieras avec le temps._

_Je __pleure __à ces mots, sachant que non, que je __n'oublierai __pas mon amour pour toi. _

_Ron me prend dans ses bras et je vois Hermione dans l'embrasure de la porte, défaite. Son visage montre qu'elle ressent ma peine, et je l'en remercie. Pourquoi me quitter alors que je t'aime comme un fou ?_

_._

_._

C'est ta main me caressant qui me sort du sommeil. Aussitôt mon regard se pose sur des yeux bleus. J'ai un mouvement de recul, sachant que toi, les tiens sont gris.

- Harry ?

La voix est fatiguée, et lourde d'inquiétude. Je ne comprends rien, que fais-tu là ?

- Hermione, Harry est réveillé.

Je vois mon amie se positionner à côté de Ron, leurs têtes font peur. Puis je me rends compte que je suis dans une pièce que je ne connais pas. Elle sent bizarre.

- Tu te sens bien Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Ils se regardent mais ne me répondent pas. Hermione sort une boite de son sac et me la tend.

- Je t'ai fait des scones, je te les pose là, dit-elle en les déposant sur la petite table de nuit.

J'y vois une photo de nous deux, souriants, heureux. Nous sommes devant Poudlard. Je peux voir derrière un petit groupe de Poufsouffle. Je ne me souviens pas que nous ayons été si proches à Poudlard. Et si je me creuse la tête, je me souviens avoir fait la même photo avec Ginny en septième année. Nous nous étions remis ensemble et…

- Comment te sens-tu Harry ? Demanda Hermione en posant sa main sur le mienne.

Je baisse la tête et aperçois une bague à mon doigt. Hermione retire la sienne et commence à me raconter sa journée. Mais moi, je ne l'écoute pas, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir épousé et avec Ginny, nous n'étions même pas fiancés.

Alors que fout cette bague à mon doigt ?

- Oh Merlin…

J'entends une chaise racler le sol et relève donc la tête. Je vois mon meilleur ami ouvrir la porte et parler à quelqu'un. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour voir débarquer une femme, baguette en main. Un homme la suit rapidement et sans pouvoir réagir à temps, je me fais piquer.

_._

_._

_Je te vois sourire à cet homme et ça me tue de l'intérieur. Tu ne me vois pas, mais je vous vois et j'ai envie de t'arracher à cet homme. Je sens ma magie crépiter, mais je ne bouge pas, ne voulant pas que tu me vois. Quand tu as passé la porte de la maison, en colère de mon accès de violence, je me suis senti misérable. Et là, il y a un risque que je te foute mon poing dans la gueule parce que tu lui tiens la main à lui et pas à moi._

_Je vais te reconquérir, par tous les moyens. Je suis confiant, tu l'oublieras et ne verras plus que moi, comme je ne vois plus que toi depuis si longtemps, depuis Poudlard._

_._

_._

Je suis malade, et malgré que tu aies souhaité rester avec moi, je t'ai forcé à aller travailler. Je me suis octroyé le droit de prendre ton oreiller en otage, respirant ainsi ton odeur. Je suis triste de ne pas avoir pu t'aimer cette nuit, mais tu es resté collé à mon corps malade et je te remercierai une fois guéri.

Le temps passe et semble long, trop long. J'attends ton retour, vu que tu m'as promis ne pas traîner au bureau. Je me sens fatigué mais le sommeil ne revient pas. J'ai faim aussi, mais pas de force pour aller en cuisine et me faire un sandwich. Je ne pensais pas être si mal en point et peut-être que je te ferai appeler le médicomage une fois rentré.

Je ferme les yeux et tente de faire le vide. Les souvenirs viennent à moi mais ils me troublent. Je nous vois nous embrasser… mais nous portons nos uniformes. Toi Serpentard et moi, Gryffondor. Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que je fais de la fièvre ?

Je nous vois rire dans le parc, parler avec nos amis. Je commence à paniquer quand je me vois emménager avec toi à la sortie de Poudlard. J'ouvre les yeux et mon cœur rate un battement. Ma chambre a disparu. Je suis en train de cauchemarder. Je suis une fois de plus dans cette chambre inconnue. J'y suis seul et sans attendre, je crie. Ma gorge me fait mal tellement je hurle. Je veux me réveiller, je veux quitter cette chambre et revenir dans la nôtre, je veux que tout ces faux souvenirs partent.

.

.

_J'ai attendu qu'il parte pour pénétrer chez toi. Je sais que personne d'autre n'est là à part toi. Je te trouve dans le salon, tu lis un bouquin. Dès que tu me vois, tu te redresses et poses le livre sur la petite table._

_- Harry, que fais-tu ici ?_

_- Reviens, reviens avec moi et je te pardonne tout._

_- Merlin Harry… tu ne peux pas venir ici et demander ça. Je… Ecoute, je vais appeler Hermione et Ron, tu ne peux pas rester ici. _

_Je vois que tu as peur de moi, car tu ne me tourne__s__ pas le dos. Mais je ne te __ferai __plus de mal, je t'aime trop pour ça. Mais je ne veux pas que mes amis viennent ici et gâchent nos retrouvailles._

_- Attends, laisse-moi juste une minute. S'il te plait._

_Tu te retournes et je peux voir que tu réfléchis à ma demande. Tu es magnifique… vraiment. Mon cœur bat comme un fou rien qu'en te voyant. Je t'ai toujours aimé, d'aussi loin que mon cœur se __souvienne__. Malgré la difficulté pour reconstruire le monde magique après la mort de Tom, on a tenu bon. Malgré le regard des autres._

_- Je t'aime… je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, dis-je en avançant vers toi._

_Je peux voir que tu culpabilises. Tu en aimes un autre, ou plutôt pense__s__ en aimer un autre. Mais je vais t'ouvrir les yeux. Je suis en face de toi en quelques secondes et pose ma bouche contre la tienne. Tu tentes de te soustraire à ma prise et ça ne me plait pas. Tu dois m'aimer moi, sinon je __serai __vide sans toi. Ce dernier mois a été un vrai enfer alors que toi, tu sembles si bien avec lui. Je te pousse et tu tombes. J'en profite pour tenir tes poignets au__-__dessus de ta tête. Tu commences à comprendre ce que je tente de te faire voir, car tu ne te débats plus et j'en profite. Je te déshabille en embrassant ton cou. Trop vite, je te prends, gémissant mon amour __pour__ toi. Je serre tes mains et halète contre ton cou. Je suis rapide à me vider en toi, mais cela fait tellement de bien de t'aimer à nouveau que je ne peux qu'être heureux._

_- Je t'aime… Je t'aime tant si tu savais._

_Ce n'est qu'un murmure au creux de ton oreille, mais tu ne réponds pas. Je redresse la tête._

_._

_._

Je me sens secouer et ouvre difficilement les yeux. Je suis surpris de voir le nouveau compagnon de Ginny, celui pour qui elle m'a quitté.

- Ça va, tu vas bien ?

Je ressens de la colère dans sa voix et j'en ai la confirmation quand il entoure mon cou de ses mains.

- Même si je dois aller à Azkaban, je vais te tuer sale pourriture. Tu es là alors que tu l'as tué. Tu mériterais le baiser du détraqueur, mais non… tu es notre sauveur alors tu es ici.

- Ici ?

Il ne me répond pas et continue de m'étrangler.

- Lâche-le !

La pression sur ma gorge s'arrête et je vois que c'est Ron qui est là, baguette pointée vers mon attaquant. Ils sortent rapidement de la chambre, me laissant seul, dans l'incompréhension totale.

Mais Ron revient rapidement, l'air torturé. Un instant, le regard qu'il pose sur moi est empli de colère, puis… de pitié. Je tente de me relever mais il pose sa main sur moi.

Je m'aperçois rapidement que je suis attaché au lit. Pourquoi ?

- Bon sang Harry…

- Pourquoi suis-je attaché au lit ?

- Je le savais ce matin en me levant que cette journée serait merdique.

Il se lève et je reste choqué par ses mots.

- Je suis fatigué Harry de venir te voir. Et Hermione aussi. Quand tu dors, tu lui parles et la plupart du temps, tu restes dans ton monde. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça, tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je suis choqué, troublé. Sa voix a prit une intonation sérieuse tout le long, ce qui me fait le plus peur en définitive.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il se rassit et prend la photo.

Je ferme les yeux, les larmes coulant. Je veux sortir de ce cauchemar, vite. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il va me dire.

Il se lève, en fureur et je l'entends ensuite pleurer. De mon côté, certaines images affluent. Et je commence à comprendre. La haine envers moi devient immense.

Je ne me suis pas remis avec Ginny. Draco et moi nous sommes rapprochés lors de notre septième pour au final sortir ensemble. Nous nous sommes aimés pendant des années. Je suis devenu Auror et lui, employé au service de la régulation magique.

Je secoue la tête, et essaie de me libérer. Je me dégoûte, et mon corps tremble. J'ai trop d'images en tête, mélange de mes mensonges et de la réalité. Je m'entends crier et sens un linge humide sur mon visage.

Je t'ai tué… je t'ai même violé alors que tu étais mort. Je t'ai ensuite mis sur le canapé et je t'ai regardé toute la journée avant que ton compagnon rentre du travail. Je t'ai tué… alors que je t'aimais. Toi… ma vie, mon souffle.

Je me suis mis à boire beaucoup et à rentrer tard suite à une affaire. Ça a duré pendant des mois avant que tu ne me quittes.

Je t'ai tué…

Tu es mort…

_._

_._

J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est déjà levé. Je me tourne et te vois, endormi près de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. Je me rapproche de toi et embrasse ta joue.

- Harry, je suis là, tout va bien.

Je souris.

Oui, tu es là, et tant que tu le seras, tout ira bien. Je me cale contre toi et respire ton odeur. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie que nous quittions le lit, aujourd'hui, je te veux pour moi tout seul.

* * *

**Voilà, cet Os est publié.**

**Je sais, il est vraiment bizarre… moi-même je me demande comment j'ai pu pondre un truc pareil. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à garder un ton neutre quand Harry pensait revivre des moments avec Ginny alors que c'était ceux de Draco et lui, Harry ne s'étant jamais remis avec Ginny. C'est perturbant de tenter d'écrire une folie, quelque chose d'irréel, un mensonge. Et encore plus de tenter de le faire comprendre avec certains passages entre deux mondes. Comme vous l'aurez compris **_(ou pas)_** Harry s'est créé un monde où Draco est toujours en vie. N'avez-vous pas trouvé bizarre que chaque scène se situe dans une chambre ? Il y a aussi des parties de ses vrais souvenirs qui s'immiscent dans son monde. Le viol, le moment où il regarde Draco toute la journée… Harry se trouve en réalité dans la chambre d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Son monde imaginé c'est la chambre chez lui. Le "compagnon" de Ginny qui tente de l'étrangler est en fait la personne avec qui Draco s'était remise à la suite de sa séparation avec Harry. **

**Bref, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé de ce texte et j'espère de tout cœur le savoir par le biais d'une petite review ^^ **

**En tous cas, merci d'être arrivé****s**** jusqu'ici.**

**A très bientôt peut-être sur d'autres histoires,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Os publié le 22 mars 2013_


End file.
